Doomsday
by VIGNA
Summary: A continuation to Naga's revenge. The brawlers discovered that Naga had been possessed by an ancient evil bakugan which was why he's evil. Can they save him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night in the Kuso's house hold. This was rebuilt 2 months after Naga burnt in down, Dan and Drago went to their room. "Man what a day...Runo finally chose a good movie for once" said Dan as he removed his jacket, revealing a sleeveless top which exposed his dragonoid arm, he flexed it and smiled as he was starting to love his new arm. He jumped into bed and pulled back the covers, Drago let out a laugh "I guess that's true Tigrerra liked it as well"

"She told?"

"Told what?"

"How she felt about you?"

"No why?"

"He he no reason..." Dan chuckled and then he continued by yawning "any ways Drago it's been a long day I'll see ya in the morning ok"

"Sure thing bro"

"Good night...brother".

Drago smiled and Dan instantly went to bed, he walked out the door to get some water as he was walking, time suddenly began to slow down and stopped and a bright light appeared he recognized what this was.

"Wavern! What brings you here my old friend", Wavern looked sad

"Wavern? Is everything ok?"

"Drago... the ancients have kept something from you that would...tear you apart...I...I". Drago reached out and held Wavern's hand "go ahead just tell me", Wavern started to weep "It would tear you apart...please don't make me do this..."

"Better now than later"

"Alright...Drago, when you were born, you weren't the only child...there was another dragonoid...a brother". Wavern then went on telling Drago on how strong their physic link was, and that is when one died the other would to, she went on telling how Dan was actually his brother and that he only looked human because Appolinear the Pyrus ancient created a skin like costume and implanted false memories inside Dan and sealed his previous memories to prevent Naga from finding Dan too soon and that Drago's memories were sealed as well.

After hearing this Drago got a little angry and asked Wavern how the ancients could do something like this and asked why she didn't tell him this sooner, and Wavern started to cry again

"I'm so sorry Drago I'm SORRY" she cried. Drago moved closer and hugged her and she hugged him back "It's not your fault Wavern"

"They say you never forget your first love, and...You never do, how is she doing?"

"Who is?"

"Your girlfriend Tigrerra, duh"

Drago blushed "OH! Wavern! I...uh...geez...I'm sorry"

"hey you don't have to apologize for anything, Tigrerra's great for you, she loves you and you in return love her, I know your thinking that you cheated me but you didn't...I chose this life for all bakugan and vistroyia to endure, you can't stay alone forever and Tigrerra is PERFECT for you, and on top of that you have a little twin to take care of".

Drago smiled "heh you're right...I thought my family died but...they didn't I still have a brother". Wavern unsealed Drago's memory and told him how to unseal Dan's memory and vanished. Drago knew one thing was certain, this will be a night long remembered


	2. Chapter 2

Dan woke up from bed and went downstairs to get something to eat, Drago was still sleeping and he decided not to disturb. He ate his breakfast and went to take a shower, by then Drago had woken up

"Morning Drago"

"Morning bro"

Dan smiled and tripped on something but Drago caught him "you ok?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Be careful next time k"

"Oook..." said Dan who was weirded out since Drago was never this caring. A few hours went by and Dan saw Drago being more over protective, and decided to ask him why. He went to his room and asked "dude why you are being so over protective?" Drago sighed 'I forgot he still doesn't know' he thought and he started to say "this isn't going to be easy to explain".

Dan smiled "I got all day". Drago told Dan everything about last night, once he finished Dan let out a nervous laugh "you're kidding...right? I mean I HAVE to be human...I..."

Drago put his palm on Dan's forehead and muttered some words, instantly Dan saw bright light and he was in a cave of some sort, looked familiar. The cave was decorated like a house on earth, then Dan noticed two dragonoids near a cradle, the first one took out of the cradle a baby dragonoid, "what should we call him?" said the first one, 'she sound familiar', the second dragonoid spoke "what about...Drago" he said

"That's nice" said the dragoness (the first dragonoid). Dan laughed "THAT'S DRAGO?! Hahahaha", Drago started to cry and the dragoness put him back and picked up another "whoa! Drago has a brother?" Dan said,

"What about him?"

"Hmm...not sure, any thoughts"

"what about...Daniel". Hearing that Dan stopped laughing "that's me?!" he said in shock. The images shifted, as they were Dan muttered to himself "so Drago was telling the truth", the Dan gasped "what if Runo finds out! She'll think I'm a freak of some kind!"

The scene settled and Dan found himself staring at his past self with another bakugan, a girl by the looks of it, "who's that? She looks like Tigrerra! She looks like my girlfriend! What if Runo finds out about her?! What if she finds out about Runo?!"

The girl giggled "oh Dan" she said as she kissed him for a while and lay down on his lap, he saw himself put an arm around her

"Heh...Runo"

"That's Runo!" he said in shock.

"Dan, I..." the scene started to shift and Dan wanted to know what she said badly, but before the scene shifted he heard himself say to her "oh Runo...I know you do...my Lioness", he could tell she liked that nickname because she roared on purpose and kissed him again.

Dan saw more and more of his past, including Naga being a friend 'what happened to him' Dan thought. The images stopped and he was back to reality. "Dan...You ok?" Dan smiled and hugged his long lost brother "I missed you", Drago laughed "me too my little twin". "Hey Drago whatever happened to Naga?" "I'm not sure...but I intend to find out"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in the Doom dimension, Naga was dying. True the brawlers reduced him to ash but he reformed in the doom dimension, 'they've gotten good, Dan,Drago,Runo my friends'.

Then a black cloud formed above Naga "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU POSSESED MY BODY YEARS AGO AND FORCED ME TO HURT MY FRIENDS! AT LEAST LET ME DIE IN PEACE!"

"NEVER! I DARKUS DOOM WILL DESTROY THOSE WHO STAND IN MY WAY!". Darkus Doom was an evil ancient bakugan that wanted to destroy vistroyia. Naga turned on his physic link with Wavern,

"Please leave me be!"

"NEVER! you are powerless without your friends".

Doom possesed Naga's body once again, elsewhere in Wavern's quarters she woke up in cold sweat "brother...that's what happened to you" she said.

The next day Wavern told the ancients everything and they agreed on a rescue mission "alright wavern we approve, but the reaction of the brawlers won't be pleasent" said the subterra ancient.

* * *

Meanwhile on earth...

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!" shouted Shun,

"It's out of the question wavern" said Hydranoid

"yeah..after what he did to Dan" said julie.

"Please hear me out! Naga was possesed by an evil ancient called Doom, none of that was Naga's doing please understand! Dan you of all people should know what that feels like...".

'So that's what happened to Naga' said Dan to Drago using their new found telepathic link

'let's go save him shall we?' Drago responded

"Alright we'll save him" said Drago

"thank you Drago, and before I leave I say this, you are all closer to your bakugan then you thought". Wavern disappeared and Masquerade spoke "gather you gear, we meet here in an hour, I'll open the portal" the team dispersed except for Runo and Tigrerra


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Runo, do Dan and Drago seem alright to you?"

"yeah sis...why"

"they seem more overprotective of each other"

"that's good..right?"

"In vistoyia there's a legend in which 2 twin Dragoniods were born but one was captured, but rescued and lost his powers and was sent to earth as a human to live while his brother lived in vistroyia with no memory of his brother or he of him as their memories were sealed so the guy that captured him couldn't find them"

"THAT'S CRUEL!"

"I know...all elements have the same legend"

"so you think Dan and Drago might be the guys in the legend?"

"no..I'm saying that they ARE those two. Runo made a face "how...Dan is human, I..I've known him since we were kids".

"hello...memory wipe plus he was FORCED to live as a human.", Runo sighed "why didn't Dan tell me".

Tigrerra put her hand on her shoulder "maybe, he wasn't ready".

"So you figured it out eh",

"Dan..." said Runo as she ran to him "why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I thought you'd take it the wrong way and think..well..you know"

"Oh,Dan I'd never" she said as she hugged him and kissed him in the cheek and then on the lips tenderly "I don't car If you're a human or not you're still my best friend...my boyfriend"

"HA you never give up do ya?"

"nope" she smirked "Oh and Dan...you'd better not have another girlfriend, cause if you do...I'll breakup with you and then I'll break you up into pieces!"

"HAHAHA! Trust me Runo...you're my only Girlfriend"

"Now that's more like it!"

An hour later the brawlers gathered in the main hall and masquerade opened the portal to vistroyia, "ready Runo?"

"ready as I'll ever be". The couple entered through the portal and what they they encountered on the other side was NOT friendly. The brawlers exited the portal and found Naga on one knee clutching his head, "Naga we're here to save you..."

"help me...AAAAAA" he screamed as his eyes turned black again. "Doom release Naga!"

"To late brawlers...EXPLODE!", the floors exploded and the brawlers were tossed the brawlers, isolating them. Doom targeted murucho first, he never stood a chance, Doom targeted Julie next and stabbed her, he targeted Shun next, he put up a good fight injuring Doom in the process, but Doom clawed Shun's back and knocked him out. Alice and Masquerade were next on the hit list and never saw the attack stood a chance. Doom faced Runo next "ROUND TWO DOOM" said Runo as she summoned a white sword, she fought fiercly and stabbed Doom several times, but Doom was more quicker and summoned and explosive blade and sliced through Runo's left hand, her hand exploded and she screamed and fell on the ground crying for her sister and Dan. Meanwhile, Dan woke up and heard Runo scream and instantly fear gripped Dan's heart and due to their physic link Drago felt It too,the fear,

"Dan I'll take him on go check on Runo "

"how'd you?"

"our physic link remember, I can't feel everything only extreme emotions like extreme fear, I know how much she means to you now go" said Drago as he noticed something different about Dan

"What are you looking at?" Dan asked he looked at himself and saw his chest and entire right and left arms along with some parts of his face were like Drago's he was turning back to his original form. Drago went to fight and Dan went to check on Runo, he gasped as he saw Runo's left hand, as far as injuries go she didn't have one. He put her head on his lap, "Runo can you hear me?!",Runo's eyes flickered and she saw Dan's face "Dan...y..your face" she said as she put her hand on his face "red looks good on you" she smirked.

"SIS! WHERE ARE YOU!" said Tigrerra

"SHE'S HERE!" Dan shouted back. Tigrerra saw her condition "oh no! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" she said as she moved to hug her sis. Drago was thrown back and Doom moved closer to finish the brawlers, but then Wavern appeared and teleported them away leaving Doom very pissed


	5. Chapter 5

'Am I dead?" Runo thought, she woke up and saw something that made her gasp,

"my hand?" It looked a little big, she unwrapped and and panicked her hand was an exact copy of Tigrerra's left hand she wanted to scream until she felt an arm on her shoulder. She didn't scream as she knew who it was "Dan...what did you do to me?!", Dan explained everything

"But you and Drago are related! that's why you look like that"

"if what you say is true then Tig and I are..."

"sisters" said Tigrerra, she moved closer and hugged her long lost sis and unsealed her memories as her memories, as her memories returned she remembered something special in particular, Dan and her were on a cliff side and she was lying down on Dan's lap and he had his hand on her back. "Dan...I..I..Love you" she said Runo blushed "I..I actually told him?" Dan laughed "oh Runo I know, I love you too" she saw herself kiss Dan again. She snapped back to reality and hugged her long lost sis

"oh sis I missed you the most", Tigrerra laughed

"me too sis...me too" Runo turned her attention to Dan.

"Dan..."

"miss me?", Runo ran and hugged him and gave him yet another kiss on the lips, savoring the moment, they've been separated for far too long. "Dan...do you remember what I told you when we went on a date on the cliff side?"

"heh..that memory is a little blur...what did you tell me though?".

Runo blushed "uh...nothing important"

"oh ok" Dan said and walked off. Tigrerra gave a friendly tap on Runo's shoulder "why'd you hesitate?"

"what do you mean?"

"OH!...come ON! Runo since when has saying I Love you to your boyfriend NOT important?"

"Tig how'd?!" said Runo as she blushed madly

"look I know you love him so just tell him before things get bad". Runo smiled and went to Dan "oh hey Runo"

"hey...so what happened to our friends?"

"they're ok" said Dan, he explained how each was related to their past

"Dan...I need to tell you something"

"yeah.."

"Dan come quick! Doom's soldiers found us!" shouted Drago from above "Coming" as Dan was about to take off Runo held his hand "Runo?"

"Dan..I..I want to come with you, I've been away from you for so long at least let me come with you" Dan laughed

"alright, get Tigrerra and we'll go" Runo hugged Dan "thanks, you don't know how much this means to me" Dan's wings appeared and he flew above and joined Drago, Tigrerra and Runo came shortly after.


End file.
